Chazz Princeton (Duel Links)
}} Chazz Princeton is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Chazz Princeton, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He only appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 5 of GX's Duel World and can be unlocked as a playable character in Stage 6. Description Biography Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-Up Rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Chazz Princeton reach a certain Level. Skills Dialogue Character Specific Dialogue Jaden Yuki * When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki, Chazz will announce "Let's Duel, Jaden! There's no way a Slifer slacker will defeat me!" ** When he wins the Duel, he will say "You're a lot dumber than I thought, and that's saying a lot!" **When he loses the duel, he will say "Argh! Why can’t I defeat this slacker?!? Card Specific Dialogue Monsters * Whenever Chazz Summons "Armed Dragon LV3", he says "Come out, Armed Dragon LV3" * Whenever Chazz Summons "Armed Dragon LV5", a cut-in frame of Chazz's face will appear and he says, "Come out, Armed Dragon LV5" **When attacking with that monster, he says "Go, Armed Dragon LV5!" Inferno Roar!" **Whenever Chazz Summons "Armed Dragon LV7", a cut-in frame of Chazz appears and he announces "Join me in welcoming Armed Dragon LV7!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "Masked Dragon", he says "Rise, Masked Dragon!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama Black", he says "Here's Ojama Black!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama Blue", he says "Here's Ojama Blue!" **Most of the time when attacking with that monster, he asks "Will you attack, Ojama Blue?" **When activating the effect of that monster, Chazz announces "Ojama Blue’s effect activates!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama Green", he says "Here's Ojama Green!" *Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Chazz will announce "Make yourself useful Ojama Green!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama King", a cut-in frame of Chazz appears and he'll say "Go Ojamas!" followed by "Fuse and form Ojama King!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Ojama King" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Ojama King" being Summoned will play afterwards. * Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama Knight", a cut-in frame of Chazz's face will appear and he'll announce "Merge to form..." followed by "Ojama Knight! At your service!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "Ojama Yellow", he says "Here's Ojama Yellow!" **Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Chazz announces "Ojama Yellow Attack! Because you're the ace in my deck. No foolin'". ***This is a reference to episode 166, where Chazz states the same thing after Ojama Yellow attacks. * Whenever Chazz Summons "VW-Tiger Catapult", a cut-in frame of Chazz's face will appear and he'll announce "Start your engines and merge! VW-Tiger Catapult!" ** When attacking with that monster, he says "VW-Tiger Catapult attacks!" followed by "Heatseeker Blitz!" ** When activating the effect of that monster, he says "VW-Catapult! Activate your effect!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "V-Tiger Jet", he'll announce "Fly in, V-Tiger Jet!" ** When attacking with that monster, he'll announce "V-Tiger Jet! Sharpen your claws and attack!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "W-Wing Catapult", he'll announce "Feast your eyes on W-Wing Catapult!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "X-Head Cannon", he announces "Here comes X-Head Cannon!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "Y-Dragon Head", he announces "Y-Dragon Head is ready to rock!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "Z-Metal Tank", he announces "Rumble in, Z-Metal Tank!" * Whenever Chazz Summons "Chthonian Soldier", he announces "Rise! Chthonian Soldier!" Spells/Traps * Whenever Chazz activates "A Feather of the Phoenix", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, A Feather of the Phoenix!" * Whenever Chazz activates Enchanting Fitting Room, he announces "I activate my Spell card, Enchanting Fitting Room!" * Whenever Chazz activates "Ojama Country", he announces "This will make my weaklings just a bit more useful...maybe. I activate the Field Spell, Ojama Country!" * Whenever Chazz activates "Thunder Crash", he says "I activate my Spell Card. Thanks for the help so far. But your time's up! Thunder Crash!". * Whenever Chazz activates "Chthonian Alliance", he announces "I activate the Equip Spell, Chthonian Alliance!" * Whenever Chazz activates "Megamorph", he announces "I activate the Equip Spell, Megamorph!" * Whenever Chazz activates "Lightning Vortex", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Lightning Vortex!" * Whenever Chazz activates "Level Up!", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Level Up!!" * Whenever Chazz activates "Level Modulation", he announces" I activate my Spell Card, Level Modulation!" * Whenever Chazz activates "The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension!" * Whenever Chazz activates "Level Down!?", he announces "I activate my Quick-Play Spell! Level Down!?" * Whenever Chazz activates "Ojama Delta Hurricane", he announces "Good bros support each other, even if they're the weakest of the weak! Put your puny powers to use! Ojama Delta Hurricane!!!!" Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters